The use of intravascular medical devices has become an effective method for treating many types of vascular disease. In general, one or more suitable intravascular device is inserted into the vascular system of the patient and navigated through the vasculature to a desired target site. Using this method, virtually any target site in the patient's vascular system may be accessed, including the coronary, cerebral, and peripheral vasculature. Examples of therapeutic purposes for intravascular devices include percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA).
When in use, intravascular devices, such as a guidewire, may enter the patient's vasculature at a convenient location and then is urged to a target region in the anatomy. The path taken within the anatomy of a patient may be very tortuous, and as such, it may be desirable to combine a number of performance features in the intravascular device. For example, it is sometimes desirable that the device have a relatively high level of pushability and torqueability, particularly near its proximal end. It is also sometimes desirable that a device be relatively flexible, particularly near its distal end, for example, to aid in steering.
In addition, medical devices, such as a guidewire, catheter, or the like, will sometimes confront an occlusion, such as a lesion and/or stenosis when passing through the vasculature to a target location. In some cases, the occlusion may completely block the vessel as is the case with a chronic total occlusion. The success of the procedure often depends on the ability to insert the medical device through the occlusion.
A number of different elongated medical device structures, assemblies, and methods are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative elongated medical device structures, assemblies, and methods. In particular, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices including structure or assemblies configured to aid in crossing an occlusion in a vessel of a patient, and methods of making and using such structures and/or assemblies.